A processing core voltage (VCORE) is the power supply voltage supplied to a central processing unit (CPU), graphical processing unit (GPU), application specific integrated circuit (ASIC), microcontroller or other device containing a processing core. The amount of power a processing core consumes, and thus the amount of heat the processing core dissipates is the product of this voltage and the current the processing core draws. In some processing cores, the current can be proportional to the clock speed of the processing core.